


The struggle of juggling two jobs

by spartaniii



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Costume, Exhaustion, Halloween Costumes, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9544571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spartaniii/pseuds/spartaniii
Summary: Struggling to recover from handling Myriad and lifting Fort Razz into space, Kara has had a long few weeks and sleepless nights being Supergirl that finally culminates in a very strange morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fic, so I hope it is good. I wrote this just after the season one season finale intending to upload around Halloween so if it is missing some major plot points from season 2 I am sorry.  
> This is written in third person from Kara's perspective with thought italicized.

Juggling two jobs is hard… especially when one of your employers doesn’t know you have a second job. Kara knows this all too well. The last few weeks have been crazy for her. After Myriad and Fort Razz being sent into space, Kara thought she would finally be able to get a breather. She thought wrong.

Just last night she had to stop seven muggings, 3 purse snatches (four if you count the messenger bag), and one carjacking of an armed truck. Normally with her Kryptonian super powers she could shrug off a night with little to no sleep, but after weeks of late nights it was hard to stay alert.

Kara knew she had forgotten something this morning. She kept getting strange looks all morning. Every fifty feet someone wanted to take a picture with her. She couldn’t shake the feeling that her hair was messed up, or she had put her makeup on wrong. Oh god, she hoped that she didn’t accidentally smudge her makeup on that short flight to pick up some donuts. Normally she could shrug off the things around her, but with so little sleep for the last few weeks, Kara was just about at her wits end with all the stares and the pictures.

That had been 20 minutes ago, Now Kara was riding up the elevator to her floor, walking to her new office, tomorrow she was supposed to meet with Cat to talk about the future of her employment, not that she had been able to give so much thought into it. She often wondered how Kal could keep up with it all, being superman, working at the planet, and having a successful relationship with Lois. Kara felt that she was still on somewhat shaky ground as Supergirl after the Red Kryptonite incident, then many times work suffered directly as a result of being Supergirl, why couldn’t criminals and Fort Razz escapees just call her to see if she had free time to stop them, instead of interrupting work or even sleep.

Then with her work constantly getting interrupted she hadn’t had any time to even think about what she wanted to do. She tried photojournalism, but that wasn’t her thing, then radio broadcasting, but that was a terrible idea, Alex had suggested being an investigative journalist, that way she could claim to scouting out a story when she needed to be Supergirl. That and it made her feel closer to her mother, the way she always sought out justice, maybe she could find the truth.

Then finally came her relationships, or lack thereof. She had been on a few dates with Jimmy, but they decided to be friends for the time being, Jimmy was still fresh out of his relationship with Lucy and she definitely didn’t want to be a rebound girl. Then the most important relationship in her life, Alex. She was always there for her, even sometimes when she didn’t want it or ask for it, but deep down she still sometimes has nightmares of being under red Kryptonite and she relives what she said to Alex. It always makes her feel sad, but Alex always know what to say to her to make her feel better.

At that exact moment Kara’s phone went off, when she reached into her pocket, or at least tried to, everything made sense, the weird stares, people walking up to her asking for her picture, she was still in her Supergirl suit!!! Panic began to set in just as the elevator dinged for her floor. The doors opened and it was too late, everyone could see Kara in her Supergirl suit. Alex was going to kill her, well maybe not literally, but after Alex is done with her, she thinks she would probably want to be dead. “This is it, this is how I die” thought Kara, “ _Alex will ground me, suspend me from all missions until further notice, and worst off all, no pizza or take out for a month_.”

To give herself a few moments to think before talking to anyone she checks her phone to see a message from Alex.

 **Alex:** “Hey Kara, hope you’re ready for today, and your big meeting with Cat about your future with CatCo, I’ll never know why she decided to have that meeting on the same day as Halloween, but please don’t dress up, we can’t have anyone seeing you in anything resembling your costume.”

Kara completely forgot about the Halloween, all she needed was to give herself a little pep talk, “Ok Kara, you can do this, just breathe in then out and pretend like you’re Kara dressed up as supergirl, pretend like this is any normal day at the office.” Then panic struck again. _Wait, did Alex just say my meeting with Cat was today?!?_

After checking her phone she realized today was indeed the Thirty-first, not the thirtieth. As if the universe was out to get her, her calendar dinged reminder her she had her meeting with Cat in fifteen minutes. Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, she meant to have a meeting with Alex tonight to talk about it, well last night, but being supergirl kept getting in the way, how did Kal do it all?!?

In the midst of all her panic, Kara never realized the elevator door closed on her, so when she looked up she decided to face the day. Opening the doors again Kara strode out with her best Kara Danver’s walk, even though it felt completely wrong to walk like that in her outfit. Her nerves were completely frayed but with all the excitement of the Halloween and the excuse to dress up as supergirl, or even superman for the guys, even though she did see a couple of guys rocking something similar to her skirt.

Kara started to feel better, after seeing some many people dressed up as her or Kal, maybe today wouldn’t be so bad.

“Keira!!!!! My office, now!”

If every eye wasn’t on her before, they were now. She began to hear a couple of snickers at the desks from around her. The bane of having super hearing, she has always heard when someone would call her weird or names, or worst of all make fun of Alex for having to put up with a foreign foster sister who followed her like a lost puppy.

Well at least she doesn’t have to act like she’s simply Kara Danvers, she definitely felt that way now.

Half a minute later, Kara arrived at Cat’s door, her new replacement looked at her with sympathy. Kara decided to get it over with, and entered Cat’s office.

Cat didn’t talk until she closed the door and walked all the way over to Cat’s desk. “Kara, what in the world do you think you’re doing, coming here to work dressed as supergirl, where everyone sees you every day, it’s not going to take long for them to put 2 and 2 together. They’ll figure out who you are.”

“Sorry Miss Grant it won’t happen again,” then suddenly what she said made sense. “Wait you know I’m supergirl?!? How, when, why?”

“Well yes, it took me longer than it should have, but you having that double some to the office really threw me off track. But after seeing you with your sister and mother I just had to face it. But that’s also when I saw you with your family as well, you need this job don’t you, to keep yourself grounded, to connect with your humanity.” Cat replied.

“So does this mean, I’m not fired?”

“No, don’t worry I’m not going to fire you, I’ve had some time to think about it, I know you definitely haven’t, with your nightly escapades and all, but please take care of yourself, I can’t have my new investigative reporter driving herself into the ground.”

Kara just sat there dumb founded. “Oh, and Kara, please close your mouth, I can’t have your breaking my table with your jaw hitting the floor. Hurry up move along, there’s no need for you to stay any longer, oh and before you leave, report to Tucker on the next floor up, he has your first assignment ready, don’t let me down, supergirl. Oh, and don't bother changing, everyone has already seen you, if you change now it would look even more suspicions.”

Kara walked out of the office with renewed vigor, not only was she not in trouble, but she got to be an investigative reporter, she would be able to go find out the truth about stories and bring the truth to light. Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

“Hey Kara, aren’t you a little short for supergirl? I mean you have the costume all wrong.”

Ok, scratch that, today had only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own supergirl, supergirl is owned by CW and DC.


End file.
